moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashal'Thalas
Ashal'Thalas 'is a small enclave located along the western coast of Ghostlands and is the hereditary seat and sovereign viscounty of House Firesong, an isolated seaside enclave within the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. Established shortly after the arrival of the first Quel'dorei in Quel'Thalas and accessible only via tunnels and select sea routes. Ashal'Thalas has since its inception been ruled by the Mage-Lords of House Firesong, the location of Ashal'Thalas in part chosen for the powerful ley nexus beneath where the Dal'felo Spire now stands, the personal residence of Lord Entilzha Firesong whom as Lord Paramount rules Ashal'Thalas alongside his sister, Sun Matriarch Salandra Firesong. Since its inception, Ashal'Thalas has been a conservative place, even among Thalassian society, founded largely by traditional elves seeking such a remote pocket to live in peace and carry on ancestral traditions that were abandoned elsewhere in Quel'Thalas. Ashal'Thalas has since adapted, but remains conservative even for a Thalassian region, only granting elves (Sin'dorei or Quel'dorei) entry. Ashal'Thalas played a major role in supporting House Firesong's Ghostlands Campaign after the last Amani Uprising, and into the Third Legion War, the forest settlement of Belore'aran was established to house Shal'dorei refugees and wounded Thera-dora fighters, and is the fastest growing in Ashal'Thalas at present, home to a number of Nightborne refugees, notably families with small children. Ashal'Thalas was lightly touched by the scourge invasion near the eastern passes through the Thalassian range to the Ghostlands proper, the magical sanctums and structures of the historically magical adept Firesong family stand tall and largely intact, with the ancient Sanctum of Elune at the heart of the territory and Lord Firesong's personal home. During the early history of Quel'Thalas, some of those those reluctant to abandon the worship of Elune found a haven in Ashal'Thalas, and though Elune worship is uncommon in the present and balanced with Sin'dorei beliefs, a practice adherents refer to as ''falori, balance, it remains a highly conservative and traditional region even by Quel'Thalas standards. The seaside town of Bal'adeni is home to most of the enclave's Sin'dorei and Quel'dorei residents (though all officially registered as Sin'dorei), and major industries include fishing, grain production has increased since its falling off elsewhere in the Ghostlands, golems, mining and various magical goods. As House Firesong began a wider effort to restore the Ghostlands, Ashal'Thalas has served as a vital staging area and base, linked via tunnels to the Dawnstar Spire where House Firesong is often active on a myriad of pursuits. The recent construction of a Daywell, an arcane font based on the Sunwell's energies and that from the leylines beneath, has bolstered the town's size some. Only Sin'dorei and select Quel'dorei and Shal'dorei are permitted in Ashal'Thalas, with outsiders prohibited; foreign merchant vessels dock on a small island off the coast and their crews are not permitted to enter the elven enclave. Given its isolation from the rest of Quel'Thalas, some of the older structures within Ashal'Thalas retain what would today be called a Kaldorei feel, most notably a watchtower along the coastline known simply as the "Seaside Tower", its original name lost to the ages. The specific wording of this ban recently came into question with the couple hundred Nightborne refugees settling at Belore'aran, the official proclamation by founded Solanar Firesing I states the admission of non-elves to be barred, and thus the admission of Nightborne does not violate if, if the presence of outsiders is quite new to the Thalassian residents of this deeply conservative and traditional region of Quel'Thalas. Politics and Religion Ashal'Thalas' traditionalism speaks strong through its residents near unanimous desire for a return to full sovereignty for Quel'Thalas, and a resolution to the Sin'dorei-Quel'dorei divide. The population is mostly Sin'dorei with approximately 25% Quel'dorei, with other races not permitted entry save Malanora Island, a small offshore bit of land used as a deep water port. The ancient Sanctum of Elune is the only known location in Quel'Thalas devoted to the worship of the lunar deity, whose rites have been revived in recent years by Sun Matriarch Salandra Firesong, whose studies of Elune and such ancient practices led to her development of the philosophical concept of falori. ''Balanar Riverwind, a prominent Firesong magus, also began looking to Elune and the Sun Matriarch has been reviving the land's ancient customs of Elune worship under the guidelines of ''falori, which declare the Sunwell the immortal heart of Quel'Thalas but recognize Elune as the "mother of elves". Fireworks displays and other such celebrations have become common in Ashal'Thalas during the Lunar Festival, as they are at the high point of Belore, typically the Midsummer Fire Festival across Azeroth, though local customs differ. With both Lord and Lady Firesong having been rarely seen for a time, their return to normal visibility, and their soldiers, have bolstered morale among the territory's thousand or so elves. After the alliance with House of Devaux and formation of Shal'elah and the Thera-dora, Shal'dorei refugees, notably those with children, were resettled to Ashal'Thalas at what became Belore'aran due overcrowding at Shal'elah and Shal'aran, with ample space in an old hamlet northeast of Ashal'Thalas' Central Highlands, overlooking the sea by cliff which was redeveloped into the thriving Belore'aran. Three families have accepted Lord Firesong's offer of permanent residence, and with additional capacity needed, some of the Thera-dora likely to relocate after the war, the settlement of Belore'aran was recently established in the old hamlet. Construction is active utilizing Shal'dorei, Thalassian, Azshari, and fusion designs, for a planned capacity of 90 elves. Slightly less than 40 Shal'dorei civilians, many of them children, live in the area currently. Territory & Defense Located along the southern eastern coastal shoreline of Ghostlands, Amani raids were a threat until the last troll uprising was put down, with defensive fortifications, and Ashal'Thalas Rangers, the Emberstriders, maintaining a strong presence based at Ember Watch guarding the narrow sea border with the peninsula. The capital of Ba'ladeni built around the Sanctum of Elune sites in the center of the envlave, while the Dalo'felo Spire, traditional seat of the Lord Paramount, stands visible to the north. Remnants of blight from limited scourge incursions via the mountain tunnels are present in the east, and to the north, near the border with the Dawnbreaker Pavillion and Villanelle, stands the "Seaside Tower" an ancient structure built so long in the past it retains Kaldorei designs, and its original name is lost to time. As non Sin'dorei or Quel'dorei are not permitted in Ashal'Thalas, the small Malan'a Island offshore hosts a deep water port and simple inn for merchant ships. Patrol boats guard the region between the island and mainland vigorously, as well as the routes commonly used by incoming ships. Ashal'Thalas is defended by its Rangers, the Emberstriders, and mounted and infantry units among the Bailan Guard, led by Lady Israai Lightglow. As the Ghostlands Campaign saw heavy losses among both divisions, Israai and Ranger-Captain Thendrian have focused much on recruitment & training, restoring the fortifications near Ember Watch and the narrow sea crossing to the Amani Peninsula to full strength. House Firesong's accord with House Devaux and the company sized-Thera-dora is expected to further augment the defenses and aid recovery, though to what extent depends much on matters in Suramar and the wishes of the individual Thera-dora, mostly Shal'dorei. Ranger-Captain Calindra Lemoine is among the most prominent to express intentions to serve in Ashal'Thalas after spending time in Belore'aran to recover from an injury. Several families with children have requested and been granted permission to remain indefinitely or until their children are grown, not seeking to return at once to the site of such atrocity, an a fondness for the natural setting around Belore'aran old cliffside hamlet in the Central Highlands last occupied by trappers approximately 700 years in the past. Lord Entilzha Firesong has resumed the ancient tradition of opening the doors of the the Dal'felo spire to all petitioners, and will give the occasional address from its balconies, making a point to be seen often by his people. While any construction within three kilometers of the Dal'felo Spire is prohibited, small settlements just beyond this limit have seen a needed boost in incomes with travel the Spire by foot or strider more common again. Settlements and Notable Structures *Bal'adeni - The capital of Ashal'Thalas would be many definitions be called a large town, though its ancient structures speak of its age and well-built nature. With a fusion of late Highborne and classical Quel'dorei designs, Ba'ladeni is a soothing place to visit, dominated by the central Sanctum of Elune, the bustiest time of day is the early morning as belore rises, and fisherfolk and all sorts of traders hawk their wares in the open air market. Much of the bustle has calmed by mid morning, and the town takes on a sleepy character as the spires of the sanctum peacefully turn. Ba'ladeni is home to a tailoring shop of some acclaim, with such high quality services demanded by Sun Matriarch Salandra Firesong. A jeweler largely selling gems and amulets originating from the Sunstrider Mines along the Thalassian range is housed in one of the older structures, quite Highborne in appearance. The Ashal'Thalas Registry and offices of Emberquill Jandissa Starweaver are located in the Royal Quarter of Bal'adeni. *Dal'felo Spire '- The large spire of the "Firestar Tower" is the formal seat of House Firesong's power in Ashal'Thalas, and its Lord's personal residence. The spire is just visible on a clear day from Ba'ladeni looking north, and it rests along the same leyflow as its twin, the Dawnstar Spire well to the northwest. Having long served as the seat of the Lords of House Firesong, the spire has undergone a number of renovations over the years, with modern Thalassian spires that would not be out of place in Silvermoon. Empowered by millennia of elven magics and a rich leyflow, the spire plays a critical role in empowering golems, a key part of House Firesong's defensive and offensive strategy. Augmented to empower Anima golems as well as traditional Sin'dorei and Quel'dorei golems (the units are typically not initially painted until post-production), elves and constructs often scuttle between the spire and engineering workshop nearby. A number of experimental models using Draenic designs have been produced, though not put into production. Magical chambers, libraries, and residential quarters fill the spire, and adjacent to the the formal audience chamber sits the dining room, with finery matching that of Fairbreeze or Falconwing. *'Ember Watch '- With a narrow bit of sea separating Ashal'Thalas from the Amani Peninsula, trolls incursions were once all too common, and Ashal'Thalas' rangers, the Emberstriders, are based in this region, around Ember Watch, built up around earlier Farstrider structures, with some structures resembling lodges, others the green Thalassian motif similar to that of Allerian Stronghold. Strider patrols in the south of Ashal'Thalas are based in Ember Watch, and an early warning system allows for Bal'ladeni to be warned of trouble. The Seastriders, Ashal'Thalas marines whom patrol in small boats, are also based in Ember Watch, which is protected by a sharp outcrop from southern attacks, though a short pathway leads to the military docks. Ember Watch is very much a home and cultural hub to the Emberstriders and Seastriders, if their duties extend across and sometimes beyond the borders of Ashal'Thalas. *'Sunstrider Mines''' - Named in honor of then Sun King Dath'Remar Sunstrider, the Sunstrider mines are an extensive, sprawling network of tunnels beneath the Thalassian and Amani ranges. Major veins of copper, iron, and mithril can be found, and less common are materials as gold and khorium, formed of the deep pressures within the mountains. A refinery and housing for miners sits outside a number of entrances, and one such is abandoned due to blight. The northern pass is within the Blightwood and is fully collapsed, having served as the scourge breach, the whole of the tunnel was imploded and a number of northern shafts remain inaccessible. *'Central Highllands '- The Central Highlands dominate the interior of Ashal'Thalas and capture the rich eternal springlike feel of Quel'Thalas proper, with colorful trees and lively treants filling the spacious woodland surrounding Bal'ladeni, nearly reaching Ember Watch to the south and extending further north than the Dal'felo Spire as the wood gradually thins giving way to the rocky northern terrain. The rangers have the large, Eversong-like forest divided into a number of subdivisions for their own monitoring and caretaking. Sections of the western Highlands were blighted during the scourge invasion, but with the tunnels through which a number of undead reached Ashal'Thalas sealed with explosives, much of the forest was spared the blight. Everwardens may inhabit sections of the wood, and a number of reclusive herbalists are known to reside in isolated cottages among the trees and small rivers. Areas of the Highlands were long ago used as vineyards, though as that tradition faded into the past, only the occasional hint of wood and now fully wild grapevines are the only legacy of the Firesong Red once produced there. *'Belore'aran' - On the northeast coast of the central highlands, a number of small houses have been built or redesigned to house small numbers of Shal'dorei, mostly Thera-dora and refugees from Shal'elah whom welcome the outdoors and relative safety in the secluded Ashal'Thalas. As some of the elves with young children aren't eager to return to Suramar immediately after the war, proper housing is being expanded, utilizing both Shal'dorei, Thalassian, and older Azsharan. Belore'aran's reconstruction is to a target population of 100 elves, with 40 Shal'dorei and a few Thalassian elves now residing there. A permanent Ashal'Thalas Thera-dora base would very likely be in this vicinity, if not directly within the settlement. *'The Blightwood '- Not all of the forest was as fortunate, as the scourge spread out from the now sealed mountain pass, a portion of the Western Highlands was blighted, and took on much of the look of the Ghostlands. Trees deemed blighted beyond repair were cut, the area heavily scorched, and while vile fungi continue to pop up, fire and light magic is used to stop any unnatural growth. The last undead creatures were slain during House Firesong's Ghostlands campaign, though large spiders still lurk in caverns. The area, now largely devoid of trees, has the look of a bleak, slightly hilly terrain, and while under general quarantine, some regrowth work has been seen in the east, where a section of intentionally burnt forest separates the Blightwood from the untainted forests of the Highlands. *'Seaside Tower '- So old its original name is lost to time, the "Seaside Tower" has a distinctly Kaldorei appearance, and may have been one of the first structures in Ashal'Thalas. With rocky, generally un-arable terrain surrounding it and perilously close to Dominion territory, the tower serves as the hub of Emberstriders activities along the northern border. *'Belore's Valley' - East of Ba'ladeni and the Central Highlands, lush rivers run through the valley, and agriculture dominates the area, with farms producing grains, fruit, livestock animals and thistle among the many diverse plantings. With each farm generally long held by its respective family, Belore's Valley, which as the name suggests, receives more sunlight than anywhere in Ashal'Thalas, produces enough food for the population and then some, with exports generally serving mainland Quel'Thalas. A dragonhawk and hawkstrider farm known to serve House Firesong's nobility and their allies is located in this area. *'Thalassi Fisheries '- Scattered along the east coast are a number of small fishing settlements known collectively as the Thalassi. During the dark times of the invasion, the sea was absolutely vital to sustaining Ashal'Thalas, and seafood remains among the most common of fares. The Thalassi once sailed far out to sea, as a commercial element of the greater Quel'Thalas navy, delivering exotic seafood to elven diners. Such deep sea vessels which survived the invasion were requisitioned as military craft, though a recent combined effort by Thalassi families oversees the construction of a number of corvette-style ships able to brave the deep seas once more. *'Free Port of Malana Island '- With non-elves barred from entering Ashal'Thalas, the small offshore Malan'a Island contains the district's only deep water port, and foreign trading vessels must offload or on-load their cargo on the island, with elven-run ferries shuffling goods and elven workers to and from the mainland. A tavern and some small rental properties are available for travelers, though a large storage facility is far more notable. While foreign labor is technically permitted, due to not being able to leave the island, few take up the task save for a few weeks awaiting their ship. Due to the labor requirements of transporting cargo to or from the storage or ferry areas, as elven labor is often in short supply, there is no fee to dock, and tariffs charged by the local assessor take labor considerations into account. Since Lord and Lady Firesong have left the Kingdom, only horde or neutral flagged ships have been permitted to dock, though there have been allegations of Alliance vessels docking without incident. Solanar Firesong maintains any non-horde vessels were flagged under the Argent Crusade or such recognized neutral banner. Bards occasionally try to make a name for themselves at the local tavern, Malanore's Rest, which stocks ales and other simpler drinks generally not found on the mainland. *'Lightglow Estates' - In the rugged northlands sits the ancestral home of House Lightglow, House Firesong's longest-serving retainer house. The estates are well kept but simple, and led by Lady Israai Lightglow, have taken on a more functional sense in recent years, aiding the Emberstriders with their patrol of the northern border. The Lightglow Estates are well out of the way, and as private property barred to civilians, a suitable location for discrete dealings. Goats, sheep and other hearty animals that can thrive on the rocky, rugged terrain, are kept by the few surrounding families, and the region produces a good deal of the wool and milk in Ashal'Thalas. Rumored Locations & Speculation * Royal Hunting Grounds - The Royal Hunting Grounds may be a location within the Central Highlands Forest, used for recreational troll hunting, considered a sport since the Troll War and among the favorites of the Firesong Mage-Lords to the present, with Lord Entilzha Firesong commonly speaking of the activity. The term "Royal Hunting Grounds" is referenced on archived invitations, though it remains unclear if the grounds are a fixed location, or move throughout the forest. Lord Kir'delan Firesong is reported to have died at the hunting grounds in 4,765 Y.S. with the cause listed as an unauthorized venomous agent, presumably Amani venomancy. Several other elves were reported slain in the incident. The site is referenced notably less in documents from after this incident, fueling speculation a permanent site had once been used but no longer is. During a traditional troll hunt, the trolls are armed to a suitable level so as to create either the desired risk and challenge for recreational hunts, or the necessary ones for training hunts. As toxins are common in the troll arsenal, toxin dipped arrows and blades are among the arms given the trolls being hunted. A hunting ground being used for such purposes over an extended period of time would however inevitably be littered with weapons from prior engagements, and rumors suggest the death of Kir'delan Firesong the work of trolls tactically hiding useful agents in a manner other Amani might appreciate. Official records state the location of the hunting grounds as the prerogative of the Lordship. Buried troll caches and evidence of skirmish combat between elves and trolls are present throughout Ashal'Thalas and the neighboring regions of the Amani peninsula. No location is known to have g a particularly higher density of troll weapons, artifacts or bodily remains that might suggest long term use for hunting, but much of the Central Highlands Forest is visited by few, almost none besides Farstriders and Firesong Emberstriders. * Sunstrider Mines Prison - All sorts of rumors circulate regarding the various mines along the western border of Ashal'Thalas, into the mineral-rich mountain, with large known deposits of Underlight Ore, Khorium, Iron, Copper and other mineral prompting several waves of mining activity throughout the history of Ashal'Thalas. With many abandoned shafts, and no truly comprehensive map of the place, the presence of a secret prison complex deep within the mine is persistent. Records from the Ghostlands Campaign make reference to a cavernous, highly warded and secure location in which Deatholme Necromancers and Iron Horde advance scouts were held and interrogated. House Firesong maintains that it holds no prison save the temporary holding cells in the Bailan Guard Headquarters in Bal'adeni, and that terms of over one year are transferred to Silvermoon. They acknowledge intelligence gathering activities as a "wartime activity" and a necessity of the Ghostlands Campaign and carried out in the Ghostlands proper, and not Ashal'Thalas or the surrounding mines. Given the vast scale of the mines and magics. Some of the older shafts are known to have been used for underground mana bomb testing, and arcane signatures in much of the complex are erratic, making scrying difficult, and further feeding rumors of the place, including whether any route remains or has been re-established into the Ghostlands proper. The nature of the mines make them ideal for clandestine activities, and wanted fugitives, necrotic, fel, and old god cultists have been pushed from concealed positions. * Dal'felo Spire Vaults - That a vault exists beneath the regal floors of the seat of Firesong power is not in doubt, with the location listed, with a number of artifacts or family regalia held by House Firesong reported as being held in the spire vault on official records. However it remains unclear how extensive the vaults are, and what they hold besides a few dozen items namely among the lines of tomes and scrolls. The Dal'felo Spire is built atop a powerful ley nexus and amplifies its energies and if the crypts do not physically reach the nexus they likely come close, and if the building pattern follows that of the rest of the spire, with additions by each Lord, the depths are likely ancient, vast and, sitting atop a ley nexus, a place of high arcane activity and possibly manaspawn. Map Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Quel'Thalas Locations Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Places Category:House of Firesong Category:Ghostlands Locations Category:Ashal'Thalas